100 Themes Challenge
by Raphi-girl
Summary: Just search Sora-horsey on deviantart and then you'll find it! Filled with mostly brotherly moments and maybe a dash of unintentional wincest! :D
1. Names

Names

Once upon a time, he didn't want to be Samuel Winchester.

A long life on the road, sleeping in rat infested motel rooms, sometimes even the Impala, in and out of more schools that he could remember, and the infamous "SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" he'd get when his dad and he fought, had led to years of him not wanting to be himself.

He used to dream, back when he could sleep without nightmares, what it would be like to be anyone, _but_ Samuel Winchester.

Sure, the aliases he used on an everyday basis meant he could create a character and be someone else for a day, but when it came right down to it, he turn his head at the call of his real name.

Now, however, as he looked over at his bg brother, he was content. He still didn't like being himself most days, but, hey, as long as Dean was still around to call him Sammy...

Well, he might just find it in his heart to enjoy being himself.


	2. Hardship

Hardship

Being a Winchester was hard. Being a big brother? Even harder. He got left alone a lot, well, alone with a baby. He knew his dad was out fighting monsters, but still. Would it kill the guy to hang around and make sure his kids were settled?

Would it kill the man to make sure his four year old could take care of a baby?

Dean understood that his dad was making the world safer. Hell, he loved the man for. This didn't mean he was okay being left with the responsibility of a kid.

He enjoyed it when he was younger, being left with Sammy. It was easier when his little brother was a toddler. Wake him up, fresh diaper, feed him some kind of mashed food or bottle, good burping, play a little, another new diaper, more food, then bath and bed. Easy as pie.

Well, it was kind of easy. After all, Dean was a kid too. After all, he did get caught stealing food so he could make sure Sammy was fed.

And don't doubt for a second that he wouldn't do it again, either.


	3. School

School

He liked school. He liked learning. It wasn't about being normal, like he always complained about. It was about being able to learn something new, that wouldn't save a life. The pressure, dammit, the pressure of having to know something by heart because if he didn't someone could die, that Dean could die, was heavy.

He didn't have to worry about that in school. He didn't have to worry about saving someones life by not knowing the exact date of the Revolutionary War started or the exact location of The Palace of Versailles. He didn't have to worry that Dean might get hurt because of some arbitrary fact.

He liked school because it meant that he knew things that didn't add to the dark heavy weight on his shoulders.


	4. Opinion

Opinion

No one ever asked his opinion on hunting. They all figured he loved it. That he was groomed for it. "Dad's Good Little Soldier".

Sam stated his hatred of hunting from the very moment he found out what really walked the earth. Hell, his little brother screamed his dislike of The Family Business more than once in their father's face.

But no one ever asked what he thought about it.

He liked cars, loved the Impala, but the '67 Camaro was a close second, though Baby beat it by miles still. He kind of liked drinking, that nice warm fuzzy feeling in his gut was always pleasant. He liked sex, but one night stand after one night stand after one night stand got really boring after a while.

He didn't like wondering if his dad would make it home safe. He didn't like worrying about whether his old man would wake up after passing out from pain and blood loss. He _didn't _like Sam getting in the way of monsters. He _hated _it when Sam got hurt because of some damn thing that thought his little brother made a good scratching post.

Not one damn person really bothered to ask if he liked the damn Family Business. He didn't like that this was the only thing he knew how to do.

He did not like hunting.

He fucking hated it.


	5. Break Up

Break Up

They'd separated more than once. After all, they been together for most of their lives, practically in each others pockets. It made sense that they would piss each other off and walk away steaming.

One would get mad and go to a bar, get hammered, and be tucked into bed by the other. Or one would get mad, grab their bags, and be left on the side of the road, shouting curses and flipping the bird. You can only take being stuck with someone for so long, y'know?

The best part about their break ups was that no matter what, if one need help, the other would still come running.


	6. New Love

New Love

His mother will always be his first love, no matter what he tells you.

Sure, he whispers sweet nothings in your ear, take you to bed, and rock your world, honey, you're nothing, but another notch in his proverbial bed post, another score on the board.

If you think for one minute, that he values you most, you're dead wrong.

He'll tease the hell out of him, sure. Make fun of his food and hair, yeah. Be a general pain in the ass, it's part of the job description.

His mother will always be his first love, never forget that. His little brother will always be his new love, don't doubt it for a second.


	7. Alley

Alley

Bars really sucked, when he really thought about it. Good beer, hot chicks, a good game of pool or poker, hell yeah, but the bar fights that ended in the alleyways sucked ass.

Nine times out of ten, the dumbass he'd somehow pissed off had a broken bottle in hand and was already three sheets to the wind.

And half the time, that drunk dumbass actually landed a hit too. Only because he'd been enjoying his drink as well but, eh, details, right?

But ten times out of those same ten times, a six-foot-four-inches Labrador puppy would come to his rescue.

Dog-Boy would kick the drunk dumbass' ass, then drag the other drunk dumbass to their motel room, patch him up, dress him in night clothes, then put him to bed.

If only he could train the Bitch not to whine when he had a hangover...


	8. Riddle

Riddle

When it came right down to it, monsters were just giant puzzles. Riddles, even.

What created them? Where did they draw their power from? Was there a victim pattern? How often did they appear? What was their weakness?

This was the part of hunting he really liked. Finding the lore and figuring out how to kill the damn thing was, well, fun.

Growing up, he never had a knack for the actual killing part of the hunt. Sure, he eventually grew up and got good at it, but there was only so many times you could get torn to shreds before saying, "Screw it, someone teach me what the hell I'm supposed to do.".

The lore part? That was his domain. He ruled at finding information.

Dean was just as good, if not better than he was, but his big brother liked being lazy.

And he liked when Sam felt good about himself, but let's just keep that a secret between us, okay?


	9. You and Me

You and Me

"It's supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"

Leaving for Stanford wasn't really his idea of Heaven. Yeah, he got away from his dad, but the damn man told him never to come back. Really? Did his big brother, the one he had been hero-worshiping since birth, really think that?

What about the Christmas he gave the Amulet to him? He saw that too. Sure, he wasn't with Dean when he saw that part of his Heaven, but he still remembered it.

What about all the bedtime stories his big brother read to him? What about the hundreds of times he had his brother look in the closet and under the bed to make sure there weren't any monsters hiding? What about every time they played hide and seek or tag in Bobby's house or in the old cars?

What about every damn minute of his life?

Yeah, he did like leaving for Stanford. It was his first real stand as his own man.

But that was not his idea of Heaven.

It wasn't even close.


	10. I Do

I Do

"Who's got the best big brother in the world?"

He must have said it a thousand times. Sarcastic or not, he said it. Over and over, a broken record. A question asked so many times, Sam wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze.

Sam had heard other people ask it, trying to gloat about what they thought they had, but they were wrong every time. He alone knew the answer.

He'd heard it said for as long as he could remember

No matter who asked, no matter if it was seriously said or not, Sam knew his line by heart.

"I do."


End file.
